


Diario de memorias de un príncipe desterrado

by e_pereality27



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Character Development, Diary/Journal, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mako is bad at feelings, POV First Person, Strangers to Lovers, Wu Learns to be a Better King, Wuko rights
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_pereality27/pseuds/e_pereality27
Summary: Después de ser desterrado del Reino Tierra, el Príncipe Wu registra en un diario la historia de cómo logró re-conquistar el Reino y vencer a sus enemigos.Aunque el proceso de lograrlo no resulta ser tan fácil como espera, en el camino conocerá personas y se dará cuenta de cosas que nada tienen que ver con recuperar el Trono.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Kudos: 4





	1. I. Día 4 de la 2° Semana del Mes de los Crisantemos, Año 18 de la Era de Korra

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo surge de mi necesidad impulsiva por aportar al WuKo con historias en español.  
> La idea del fic es crear un diario de "memorias" en donde Wu narra su propia vida después de ser expulsado del Reino Tierra, justo después del ataque del Loto Rojo al final del Tercer Libro de La Leyenda de Korra.  
> Mi idea es re-escribir algunos aspectos de la relación entre Wu y Mako, así como el desarrollo de personajes de ambos durante y después del libro Cuatro: Balance.  
> El sistema de fechas que utilizo está basado en el calendario chino, no importa si resulta confuso, dentro de la redacción voy a aclarar el tiempo que sucede entre cada entrada.  
> Espero lo disfruten.

**I. Día 4 de la 2° Semana del Mes de los Crisantemos, Año 18 de la Era de Korra**

Mi vida durante los últimos dos meses ha estado demasiado agitada. Nunca había sido así. _¿Cómo podría comenzar a escribir esta historia?_ me pregunto mientras escribo, esperando que las palabras salgan por si solas (y para rellenar espacio de página).

¡Ya sé! Primero voy a presentarme, aunque dudo que las personas no sepan ya de mí.

Soy el Príncipe Wu de la Dinastía Hou-Ting, sobrino-nieto de la Reina Tierra y heredero del Trono de Ba Sing Se. O bueno, ahora soy el Rey Tierra, o algo así. Más adelante explicaré eso.

Soy huérfano, pero no se sientan mal por mí. Nunca conocí a mis padres. Mi madre falleció al darme a luz, y mi padre murió víctima de una pandilla de bandidos una semana después de mi nacimiento. Como mi tía no tiene ni esposo, ni descendencia, ni otros hermanos, soy el siguiente en la línea de sucesión.

Ya que soy el único heredero, mi tía hizo todo lo posible para protegerme desde niño, por lo que durante toda mi vida habité en el Palacio Real de Ba Sing Se, protegido por las murallas del anillo interior de la ciudad y rodeado de sirvientes, lujos y muchas comodidades.

Todo cambió hace unos dos meses, cuando cumplí los 18 años de edad.

Mi tía me llamo a la Sala del Trono, cosa rara ya que nunca había solicitado mi presencia. No era un pariente muy cariñoso, por cierto. 

_“Wu, estás por volverte mayor y aún no sabes nada sobre el gobierno, el poder, ejércitos ni nada”_ Me dijo con su tono despectivo, como si yo fuera una molestia. ¿Tanto se necesitaba saber para gobernar? Creía que solo tenía que gritarle a la gente como ella lo hacía. No le dije eso, claro.

Para no hacer la historia larga, mi tía me envió lejos. A Omashu, específicamente. Ahí había una universidad en donde se supone que me enseñarían sobre la historia del Reino Tierra, su cultura y todos los deberes reales que yo, algún día, tendría que realizar.

La despedida no fue tan dura. Mi tía no se presentó el día que partí y solo los sirvientes me desearon un buen viaje. Lo único que extrañaría del palacio eran los jardines y la enorme sala de sauna que utilizaba cada tercer día.

Pero si algún día quería ser rey, tenía que hacer grandes sacrificios como ese.

Omashu no era Ba Sing Se, pero igual era una gran ciudad. Además, se me otorgó un dormitorio exclusivo en la Universidad con algunos sirvientes y una pequeña parte de mis comodidades.

No estaba nada mal.

La semana que estuve ahí fue buena. Estaba aprendiendo sobre el Periodo de Estados en Guerra que luego daría origen al Reino Tierra. También me estaban enseñando sobre el Tierra Control, solo en teoría, por si no lo saben, no soy Maestro. Ningún Rey Tierra que conozca lo ha sido, aunque es verdad que no conozco muchos.

El punto es, la paz que tenía en Omashu no duró mucho, como ya dije más arriba, solo duró una semana.

El día en que me avisaron de la muerte de mi tía fue uno especialmente curioso. Primero, estaba soleado y acababa de salir de mi lección diaria de historia. Me dirigía a mi dormitorio para prepararme para ir a mi sesión semanal en el spa de Omashu (que iba a ser, por cierto, mi primera visita) y cuando entré a mi habitación, ahí estaban. Dos agentes Dai-Li me esperaban de pie.

Nunca me agradaron los Dai Li (¿debería dejar esto escrito? He leído que los Dai Li son los mejores espías del mundo, ¿sabrán que estoy escribiendo esto sobre ellos?) siempre me habían dado miedo, parecían muñecos terroríficos. Tal vez por eso son los mejores soldados del mundo.

Solo dijeron _“La Reina Tierra ha caído, el Reino igual, este no es un lugar seguro para Su Majestad”._

En aquél momento parecía broma, pero los Dai Li nunca bromeaban. Me llevaron del brazo hasta un carruaje donde ya estaban todas mis cosas, intenté preguntarles por todo lo que había pasado, pero ninguno de los dos soldados me decía lo que pasaba.

No opuse resistencia pues no tenía sentido resistirme, era sólo que todo seguía siendo muy increíble para mí.

Recuerdo haber sentido que el corazón me palpitaba con fuerza y comencé a tener dolor de estómago, ¿era cierto que el Reino Tierra había caído? Por suerte, en el carruaje me esperaba uno de los consejeros de mi tía y él me explicó toda la situación.

Un grupo de terroristas asesinaron a mi tía y derrocaron al gobierno, La Orden del Loto Rojo se llamaba. Un nombre muy adecuado para un grupo de villanos.

Sin la presencia de la Reina, los estados del Reino se desestabilizaron y estar en Omashu no era la mejor opción para el nuevo Monarca, así que me trajeron como refugiado a Ciudad República.

Estas páginas están siendo escritas durante el segundo día de mi estancia en la Ciudad. Ahora, podrán preguntarse, _¿por qué el príncipe está escribiendo un diario?_

La respuesta es simple.

Este diario es el registro de mis aventuras y contará la historia de cómo yo, el Principe Wu del Reino Tierra fue desterrado y cayó en desgracia. Pero no solo eso, estoy convencido que mi caída solo será el inicio de una nueva historia, la historia de cómo logré sobrevivir, vencer a mis enemigos, recuperar el Trono y salvar al Reino de la desgracia.

Quién sabe, a lo mejor en un futuro mis hazañas sean contadas con el mismo fervor con el que se cuentan las hazañas de todos los Avatares.

O al menos eso espero, supongo que será fácil.

Firma: Wu I de la Dinastía Hou-Ting, El Príncipe Desterrado


	2. II. Día 6 de la 1° Semana del Mes Yang, Año 18 de la Era de Korra

**II. Día 6 de la 1° Semana del Mes Yang, Año 18 de la Era de Korra**

Han pasado tres semanas desde que llegué a Ciudad República.

Durante este tiempo no he salido del hotel en el que me alojaron como refugiado. Bueno, solo un par de veces: cuando insistí en ir de compras a un centro comercial cercano, y cuando el Presidente de Ciudad República ofreció un almuerzo en mi honor y me dio un tour por el centro de la ciudad.

No querían que saliera porque no tenía ningún equipo de seguridad o guardaespaldas, los Dai Li nos dejaron en la frontera de la República Unida ya que no se permite que organismos policiacos extranjeros entren al territorio de la república. Menos mal. Como mencioné antes, nunca me han agradado los Dai Li.

Como sea, la Ciudad es increíble. Solía pensar que Ba Sing Se era la ciudad más grande del mundo (y eso que nunca salí del Palacio Real para conocerla) y luego, cuando conocí Omashu y vi que era más pequeña, estaba casi seguro de que ningún sitio superaba a la capital del Reino Tierra (¿o antiguo Reino Tierra? No lo sé, explicaré eso más adelante). Pero cuando el Presidente Raiko me dio una visita guiada por el centro, supe que esta debía ser la ciudad más grande del mundo.

¡Tienen de todo! Centros comerciales, salones de belleza, restaurantes, estadios, estatuas gigantes y también tienen calles enormes por donde pasan ¿satomóviles? ¡Nunca había visto tantas máquinas como esa transitando por las calles!

Lo extraño era que muchas zonas de la ciudad estaban cubiertas con una especie de jungla con ramas enormes. Durante el recorrido no nos acercamos porque el Presidente dijo que era peligroso. Pero me contó que todas esas eran ramas espirituales que salieron durante la Convergencia Armónica, o durante la pelea del Avatar Korra con un espíritu maligno, o algo así.

¡De lo que si estoy seguro es que este lugar está lleno de espíritus!

Por si se lo preguntan, si, sé lo que sucedió en la Convergencia Armónica: portales espirituales abiertos, una nueva era espiritual, espíritus viajando entre nuestro mundo y el suyo, bla, bla bla. Si bien sé lo que sucedió, nunca había visto a los espíritus de cerca. En Ba Sing Se no se veían (al menos en el Palacio Real), pero aquí abundan.

Justo anoche, un pequeño espíritu con forma de pájaro tocó el vidrio de la ventana de mi cuarto de hotel con su pico. Quise dejarlo entrar, pero si he de ser sincero, me daba miedo.

Ahora, se preguntarán: _Príncipe Wu, ¿qué sucedió con la malvada Orden del Loto Rojo que destruyó el Reino Tierra y te arrebató el Trono?_

Fueron derrotados por alguien más que no fui yo (esto puede ser considerado un desvío del objetivo principal de este diario, que era contar la historia de cómo derroté a mis enemigos).

Esa noticia también es reciente, supe de ella anoche, justo después de mi encuentro con el pequeño espíritu pájaro.

Recibí una carta del Presidente Raiko en donde se detallaba todo: una batalla en el Templo del Aire del Norte, la muerte de tres de los bandidos y la captura de su líder. Al parecer fue el Avatar Korra y su equipo quienes los derrotaron. ¿Debería escribir una carta en agradecimiento? ¿El Avatar Korra sabe quién soy? ¿Eso importa?

Respecto al Reino Tierra, la carta decía que todo seguía siendo un caos y que aún no se tomaban acciones para re-unificar los Estados. Mi estancia en Ciudad República será más larga de lo que esperaba.

La carta también decía que tengo que pensar en contratar algunos guardaespaldas para al menos poder salir a la calle seguro. Comenzaré a pensar en ello.

¿Cómo me siento respecto a que se hizo justicia por el asesinato de mi tía? No lo sé. De hecho, aún no sé que siento respecto a su muerte. Todo ha sido tan repentino, aunque no es secreto que no le tenía mucho aprecio, ni ella a mí. Tampoco me siento mal respecto a que alguien más los halla derrotado, siendo sinceros, no podría haber hecho mucho estando en Ciudad República. Lo que si extraño es estar en casa, los jardines, el Palacio, la comodidad de mis aposentos...todo eso. Pero por ahora tengo que ser paciente, eso es lo que hace un monarca, ¿no? (en realidad no sé mucho sobre eso, justo es lo que tenía que aprender en Omashu).

¡Ya sé! Como soy el nuevo monarca, mi deber es informar a la población que su rey está a salvo y que pronto volverá a sentarse en el Trono. Pediré hacer un comunicado o algo por el estilo. Eso debería bastar por ahora.

Y también tengo que pensar en el asunto de los guardaespaldas.

Firma: Wu I de la Dinastía Hou-Ting, El Príncipe Refugiado


	3. III. Día 1 de la 2° Semana del Mes Yang, Año 18 de la Era de Korra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin una actualización.   
> Es un capítulo corto porque me urgía reunirlos y sentí que lo estaba postergando demasiado. A partir de aquí las cosas van más rápido. Gracias por su paciencia.

**III. Día 1 de la 2° Semana del Mes Yang, Año 18 de la Era de Korra**

Han pasado solo dos días desde que escribí la última vez, pero creo que esta entrada es especialmente importante porque en solo 48 horas han pasado demasiadas cosas.

Bueno, en realidad son tres cosas, pero prometo que son muy importantes.

Primero, ¿recuerdan lo del comunicado? Bueno, logré hacerlo. Casi. En realidad, si hubo comunicado, pero yo no fui parte de él. Curioso, ¿verdad? Déjenme explicar.

Le hice saber al Presidente Raiko que quería hacer un comunicado dirigido al Reino Tierra, lo llamé justo después de que tuve la idea y me dijo que al día siguiente él iba a dar un comunicado para actualizar a la población acerca de lo que sucedió con el Loto Rojo. También dijo que iba a informar acerca del estado del Avatar Korra.

Al día siguiente me preparé y fui al Ayuntamiento de Ciudad República, preparé mi discurso en unas hojas de papel. Era un gran discurso. Hablaba acerca de que yo estoy a salvo y que haría todo lo posible para re-unificar el Reino, también decía a la población que debían estar en calma y todo eso.

Ya estaba todo listo, pero en el último momento no pude hablar ante los medios. El Presidente dijo que él hablaría sobre mí en el comunicado y que no debía preocuparme.

Tal vez lo hizo porque mi vida sigue en peligro, no lo sé.

El punto es que todo estuvo bien: el Presidente habló sobre todo lo que había sucedido con el Loto Rojo y, al final, dijo que el Príncipe Wu estaba a salvo en la Ciudad mientras se tomaban acciones para calmar la situación en el Reino Tierra. No era lo que tenía en mente (sus palabras tampoco se parecían en nada a las que yo había escrito), pero estaba bien.

La segunda de las cosas que tengo que contar sucedió durante el comunicado. Mientras el Presidente daba su discurso, pude ver como algunos vendedores de periódico anunciaban las noticias entre la multitud. Me dio curiosidad saber si alguien en las noticias escribió sobre mí, así que compré un ejemplar.

No había ninguna nota que hablara de mí, solo hablaban acerca de la primera aparición en público del Avatar Korra. Estaba por sentirme decepcionado, pero en eso noté que en primera plana había una foto de los compañeros de Korra llegando a la ciudad, junto con el encabezado _El Equipo Avatar regresa._

Eran 4 personas: un hombre calvo con una flecha en la frente, una joven saludando a las cámaras, otro joven haciendo lo mismo y otro detrás con los brazos cruzados, se veía como si quisiera esconderse de la atención. El Avatar no estaba en la foto, la nota especificaba que, cuando se tomó la imagen, estaba descansando sus heridas de la batalla.

Eso no es lo que quería contar acerca de la foto. El punto importante es que, de las cuatro personas, solo una logró llamar mi atención: era el joven que estaba detrás, ocultándose de la atención. Cuando lo vi, recordé que necesitaba un guardaespaldas. Y ese tipo parecía ser un guardaespaldas hecho y derecho: tenía el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y, pese a que estaba detrás del Equipo, su presencia se hacía notar como una sombra protectora. Era justo el tipo de persona que necesitaba cuidando de mí (además de que tenía una especie de... ¿aura? A lo que me refiero es que parecía ser un tipo rudo y genial, justo lo que necesito para que las personas puedan temerme y respetarme). Además, si está con el Equipo Avatar, quiere decir que es un tipo duro.

Después de analizarlo unos cuantos segundos, decidí que ese tipo sería mi guardaespaldas. Cuando el Presidente terminó con el comunicado y las entrevistas, le pregunté sobre el joven que vi en el periódico. Me dijo que se llamaba _Mako_ y preguntó por qué estaba interesado.

Le conté sobre lo que decidí respecto al cuerpo de seguridad y guardaespaldas, y el Presidente me dijo que ese era mi día de suerte.

Esa misma tarde habría un evento en el Templo Aire de la Isla, en ese lugar estaría el Avatar Korra y su equipo, así que podía conocer a Mako y hablarle sobre el trabajo de guardaespaldas.

Eso me lleva a la tercera y última cosa que quería contar hoy: la ceremonia.

Llegamos a la isla en ferry. Durante el trayecto me puse a pensar en lo poco que sabía sobre los Maestros Aire...lo cual es normal debido a que estaban casi extintos, de hecho, eso era lo único que sabía sobre ellos: que siempre estaban a punto de desaparecer.

El Templo era completamente distinto a cualquier cosa que había visto antes, verlo desde la Ciudad era una cosa, pero estar ahí era otra. Nos recibieron en el muelle, bueno, al Presidente. Yo tuve que seguirlo de cerca.

La ceremonia se iba a realizar en el Salón Principal del templo, iban a presentar al primer maestro Aire de la nueva generación, parecía ser una ocasión especial. ¡Por supuesto que lo era!

Todo transcurrió normalmente. Los maestros aire tienen ceremonias bastante solemnes que involucran demasiado aire (bueno, eso es obvio, son maestros aire).

¡Ahora que lo recuerdo! El Avatar estaba presente y, de hecho, le dirigieron algunas palabras. Era la primera vez que la veía en persona (aunque fuera de lejos) y, he de decir, esperaba que fuera distinta: estaba en silla de ruedas y, por alguna razón, su mirada estaba perdida, como si un aura oscura la rodeara. ¿Estaría así debido a la batalla con el Loto Rojo? Se lo preguntaré a Mako.

¡Mako! Casi lo olvidaba. 

Después de la ceremonia lo conocí. Cuando todo el mundo salió, el Presidente y yo lo interceptamos en una de las puertas del Salón Principal del Templo.

¡Vaya que es un tipo duro! O bueno, al menos eso parece. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados durante todo el rato, su presencia en verdad impone (he de confesar que me intimidó por unos instantes). Tal vez si sea el guardaespaldas perfecto. Además, es más alto y grande que yo, esa es una gran ventaja para un guardaespaldas, supongo. 

No tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar o conocernos, pero aceptó el trabajo de cuidarme.

De hecho, su primer día es mañana, ¡estoy tan emocionado porque al fin podré salir sin preocupaciones! Además, me emociona conocer a Mako, ¿será que este por fin es el inicio de la historia en la que recupero el Reino?

No tengo idea, pero estoy seguro de que esto es el principio de algo, y que todo está por cambiar. 

Firma: Wu I de la Dinastía Hou-Ting, El Príncipe Emocionado


End file.
